1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel oxetanones, a process for their manufacture, pharmaceutical preparations which contain such oxetanones as well as the use of these oxetanones in the manufacture of pharmaceutical preparations.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention describes compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein Q is a group having the formula
(R.sup.3,R.sup.4)NCO(X).sub.n --CO-- Q.sup.1
(R.sup.3,R.sup.4)NCO--X'-- Q.sup.2
or ##STR3## and
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each are independently alkyl with up to 18C atoms substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms or alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or alkadienyl groups with up to 20C atoms optionally interrupted by a 1,4-arylene group, optionally substituted by an aryl group in the .omega.-position and optionally substituted by an aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyl group, whereby R.sup.1 can be interrupted by an O or S atom or by a sulphinyl or sulphonyl group in a position other than the a-position to an unsaturated C atom, or R.sup.1 is an aryl--NH-- or aryl--C.sub.1-4 --alkyl--OCONH-- group,
R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each are independently hydrogen or C.sub.1-4 -alkyl or together with the N atom to which they are attached form a saturated 3- to 6-membered ring optionally containing an O or S atom in a position other than the a-position to the N atom,
n is the number 1 or 0,
X is an alkylene group which contains up to 6C atoms, which is optionally interrupted by an O or S atom or by a sulphinyl or sulphonyl group and which is optionally substituted by a hydroxy, mercapto, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyl, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkoxy, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkylthio, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkylidene, C.sub.3-7 -cycloalkylidene or C.sub.1-6 -alkylidene group or by one or two C.sub.1-6 -alkyl, C.sub.1-6 -alkoxy or C.sub.1-6 -alkylthio groups, whereby two C.sub.1-6 -alkyl, C.sub.1-6 -alkoxy or C.sub.1-6 -alkylthio groups on the same C atom or on two adjacent C atoms can form an optionally mono-unsaturated 3- to 7-membered ring and an optionally present hydroxy or mercapto group or an optionally present unsaturated C atom must be in a position other than the a-position to an optionally present O or S atom or to an optionally present sulphinyl or sulphonyl group, or X is a group of the formula
.dbd.CHN(R,R.sup.o) or --CHN(R,R.sup.o)CH.sub.2 -- where
R and R.sup.o each are independently hydrogen C.sub.1-4 -alkyl, C.sub.1-4 -alkyl(CO or OCO)--, aryl, aryl(CO or OCO)--, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyl or aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyl(CO or OCO)-- and
X' is an alkylene group containing up to 6C atoms which can be substituted by a C.sub.1-4 -alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkyl, aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkoxy or aryl-C.sub.1-4 -alkylthio group or by one or two C.sub.1-6 -alkyl groups, whereby two C.sub.1-6 -alkyl groups attached to adjacent C atoms can form a 3- to 7-membered ring.